character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Charmand3r505/Danny Phantom (Series) Speed Feats
This is just a thread for various speed feats in Danny Phantom because a lot of people think he is only subsonic due to a dumb statement early on in the show. If there are some speed feats I missed, put them in the comments. These are all the ones that I remember, so please help if there are more. Mystery Meat (Season 1, Episode 1) https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x60m1qq https://gfycat.com/definitepastelcow-respectthreads Danny gets punched by a giant monster to above the height of an airplane. Commercial airplanes fly between 31,000 to 38,000 feet (9448.8-11582.4 meters) and Danny flies back down in at least 15 seconds. The monster had barely moved by the time Danny got back (it was barely turning around), so it was most likely less than 15 seconds. 629.92-772.16 m/s or Mach 1.8-2.25 (Supersonic) What You Want (Season 1, Episode 6) https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x6bpp8x In this episode Dash gets temporary ghost powers and he throws a football so fast that it catches on fire, he then proceeds to catch up to the ball and grab it. I'll was looking on the internet and while I couldn't find anything for a football,I did find something for a baseball (the speeds should at leat be relative to each other): 755.5 m/s or Mach 2.2 (Supersonic) Bitter Reunions (Season 1, Episode 7) https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x601hw1 I have another blog where I calced this feat here The Ultimate Enemy (Season 2, Episode 8-9) https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x601hwz https://gfycat.com/defenselessjubilantindianabat https://gfycat.com/unlineddeepassassinbug https://gfycat.com/gargantuanlimitedindri Future Valerie is able to avoid Fright Knight's meteors, while the speed of these meteors is never stated, they do catch on fire so it it should be at least comparable to the speed of normal meteors. Dark Danny is able to tag and blitz Valerie, and Normal Danny can somewhat keep up with him in combat. Meteors are typically 11,176-71,526.4 m/s or Mach 32.58-208.53 (High Hypersonic-Massively Hypersonic) Reality Trip (Season 2, Episode 19-20) https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x601hxq This one is a little iffy, so you can either ignore it or take it with a grain of salt. Danny keeps up with a reanimated space shuttle, the shuttle was animated right when it was taking off and it seemed like it was moving the same velocity (though it is possible that it slowed down after animation, but it later sped up and Danny was still able to keep up). The Shuttle was shown to be faster than the Fenton Jet even after being reanimated, this jet can fly from Amity Park (Somewhere in Central US) to Florida in only a few hours. Space Shuttles typical have a lauch speed of 8,046.72 m/s or Mach 23.5 (Hypersonic+) Flirting With Disaster (Season 2, Episode 12)/D-Stabilized (Season 3, Episode 11) https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x601hx4 https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x601hyl Technus upgrades Valerie's suit and she is able to fly into space with her new hoverboard, this means she is able to at least reach escape velocity. Later on in D-Stabilized, Danny is able to keep with Valerie on her hoverboard. Danny and Valerie were in a hurry to get to Vlad before he could kill Dani, so they would definitely be going full speed here in this situation. Escape Velocity is 11,176 m/s or Mach 32.6 (High Hypersonic) Though it is possible for Danny to be faster due to this Category:Blog posts Category:Charmand3r505 Category:Calculations